


Family Portraits - Spin Off (4)

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Percy, Two new characters you'll hopefully like, mention of bullying, previous Student!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look into Percy and Nico's family life after a lot of years of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portraits - Spin Off (4)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everybody! I should really be sleeping right now, but whatever. I'm a bag of sadness today (today lol ~~everyday~~ ), so I decided to write something fluffy to cheer me up a little. I hope it works for you as well *-*
> 
> English is NOT my first language! Tell me if you find mistakes.  
> Mention of bullying (slight anyway).
> 
> Enjoy *-*

The girl tied her long ebony hair in a ponytail that morning. It was a Saturday, so she didn't care about putting a lot of attention in the gesture. She was going to have a relaxing weekend at home, for the love of God. Her week had been a _nightmare_. All the exams and tests she had had to study for had been concentrated in the same five days. The girl didn't know how she had managed to arrive at the end of the school week without killing herself on the spot. Luckily, it was going to be summer in a month, so she was happy at the idea she could have thoughtlessly basked every day very soon. The girl smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She loved Saturday mornings _so damn_ much.

Suddenly a voice coming from downstairs – probably from the kitchen – distracted her from her thoughts. She hurried to open the door of her room. Her head appeared in the corridor. “What?! Did you call me, Dad?”

No one answered.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes murmuring little curses to herself and ready to go back to her room, when she heard the voice again.

“Coral!”

She snorted loudly in exasperation. “What?!”

“Wake your brother up! Breakfast is ready!”

Coral sighed again. “Right.”

She left the room and directed herself to her brother's door, knocking on it a couple of times. Her younger brother suddenly appeared with a smiley face. “Yeah. I heard that. I was coming already.”

The girl raised an eyebrow sarcastically, looking at her brother walking beyond her and directing himself to the stairs. “So why did you wait for me to get pissed?”

The boy turned around with a naughty smirk printed on his face. “Where would be the fun in not doing that?”

“I deeply despise you.”

“Love you too, sis.” He winked at the girl, making her chuckle, and he disappeared down the stairs.

** **

Coral openly yawned before eating another slice of her pancake. She had slept a bit more since it was the weekend, but she still felt a bit dazed. Her brother was sitting next to her at the table, reading some book about mythology which he was obsessed with, while he was trying to hit the entrance of his mouth with a spoon filled with cereals.

“Alex. Look at what you're doing, please,” his father told him, raising an eyebrow with resignation. He perfectly knew his son wasn't going to put his book down. “Alexander, I'm serious. If a single drop of milk falls on the floor I'm gonna be _really_ mad.”

The boy raised his head from the pages of _A Great Story About Heroes_ to look at the man in front of him. “What you said, Daddy?”

Nico rolled his eyes and poured a bit more of coffee in his mug. “Forget it.”

In that exact moment, a tall man entered the room and grabbed a slice of toasted bread from a tiny basket in the centre of the table. He put it in his dish and sat down on his chair. He seemed to be deeply satisfied while he covered it with chocolate syrup. The grin he had on his face was an obvious sign of that.

His husband raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Someday you'll really need to put ' _diabetes_ ' in the list of your problems, if you don't stop this.”

“Everything you eat for breakfast is good and doesn't make you fat. Haven't you learned that in school?”

Nico chuckled again. “No.”

The older man raised his gaze at him with a frowned expression on his face. “What kind of school did you go to? A terrible one, I suppose.”

“Yeah. They had the worst teachers ever existed. Believe me.”

Percy suddenly stopped pouring chocolate on his bread, his hands still grabbing the tube in the air. He moved his gaze from the dish to his husband. “Don't you _dare_.”

Nico provocatively grinned at him. “Or what?”

Coral looked at them and sighed with fond exasperation. Her dads used to be silly like that all the time. Alexander just kept reading his book, covering the floor with cereals.

The older man put the chocolate tube on the table and leaned forward with a challenging expression. “Or I'm gonna tell to our children about that time you had to jump from the window when-”

“ _All right_!” Nico raised his hands in surrender. “Okay. I'm sorry!”

Percy smirked with satisfaction and began eating his bread. His son next to him had put the book down for a moment. “Daddy had to jump from a window?!”

Nico killed his husband with a simple look before answering. “No, honey. It is just-”

“Your dad jumped from a window the day of our wedding. He had locked himself in the bathroom and couldn't get out. The fact is that he was so late for the ceremony that I thought he wasn't going to show up. We almost didn't marry, you know?”

Coral burst out laughing, spitting a great portion of her orange juice on the table.

Alex grinned evilly. “I want to know everything about that.”

Percy grinned back and was ready to begin his story, but Nico hit him on an arm with a spoon. “ _Perseus_.”

The man gasped in pain – but still chuckling, the bastard - and stroked the part of his skin that was hurting. “Oh, c'mon! It was ages ago. It's the funniest anecdote I tell at work dinners!”

Nico widened his mouth and tried to hit him again, but the older man protected himself successfully and managed to tear the spoon away from his husband's hand. The kids kept looking at them and chuckling. When Nico understood he was gonna lose that battle – Percy was taller than him and was putting the spoon out from his reach -, he teasingly shoved the man on a shoulder and laid his back against the chair. He then crossed his arms on his chest. “Fine. But I hate you.”

Percy chuckled mischievously. “I know that is a lie. Anyway,” he turned around to look at his kids, “are you ready?”

When the two young siblings nodded almost at the same time with a pair of wide smiles on their faces, Nico couldn't help but fondly shaking his head in exasperation. Percy cleared his throat.

“So. The ceremony had to start at exactly 10 am. Everything was obviously ready, so when Daddy had to-”

“If you have to tell this story, you better do it right! You're missing the details!” Nico interrupted him with indignation. “I didn't sell my dignity for this crap.”

The older man rolled his eyes and raised a hand at his face in a silent request for him to shut up. “All right. You know how Daddy has an addiction to Seven Ups, right?”

Coral grinned. “Of course. He drinks casks of that stuff.”

Alex just nodded.

Percy smirked. “ _Exactly_.” Nico rolled his eyes and bit his lower lip to try and not to laugh. “So. Everyone got up at basically dawn that day. He began drinking a Seven Up after another since breakfast. Since we had a lot of stuff to think about, I simply can't remember when I managed to go to the bathroom. I know I did at a certain point, but your Daddy didn't. Because he's stupid like that.”

The young boy silently laughed.

“It was 10 to 10 in the morning and everyone was already sitting in the great hall of the hotel we chose for the reception. That was the moment in which Daddy remembered to go to the bathroom. We were fully dressed, perfectly prepared and I was already under the flowers arch to wait for him at the end of the nave.”

Coral smiled. “How romantic.”

“Thank you, chubby bee. Anyway. There was actually nothing wrong with going to the bathroom, really. But Daddy locked himself into it... and the lock broke. He panicked.”

Alex chuckled. “Typical of Daddy.”

“I know. He didn't have his phone, obviously. He was getting married. One doesn't usually bring his phone with him at the altar. Your Grandpa began looking for him and he got seriously mad. He even came to me to ask if we had a fight or something. He wanted to cancel everything.”

The young girl held her breath, putting a hand on his mouth. “Oh my God, Dad! And what did you think?”

“I genuinely believed he had dumped me the day of our wedding. I was freaking out.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Sure. Don't be so over-dramatic!”

Percy turned around to look at him with his forehead contracted in disappointment. “Dramatic?! I thought you'd run away!”

The younger man looked out the window and slightly chuckled. “Whatever. Go on.”

“Thank you.” He turned to face his kids again. “At that point everyone began agitating. Daddy was almost forty minutes late. Grandma Sally had left the great hall to steal mini cheeseburgers from the buffet.”

Alex chuckled. “You gotta love Grandma.”

Percy winked at him. “Of course. So while everybody was awkwardly walking around the hall in doubt of what to do, Nico appeared in the hall with a toilet brush in his hand.”

Coral paled. “Hell no!”

Nico frowned. “Watch your mouth, young lady.”

His husband ignored him and kept telling his story. “Hell yes! He did. He broke the window glass with it.”

“But it was _a window_! He could have opened it!” Alex yelled with deep confusion.

Nico raised his eyebrow with satisfaction. “ _Exactly_. I could have opened it, if it just wasn't _locked_. Who the heck locks a bathroom window?! We should have sued that hotel. Really.”

At those words Percy rolled his eyes. “Sure. _Anyway_ ,” and he stared at Nico while saying that, “he rushed into the hall with a toilet brush, screaming that he still was there. When I saw him I looked at him with disbelief for over thirty seconds before asking what had happened.”

Coral couldn't stop laughing. “You have photos of that, isn't it?! _Please_.”

The older man shrugged. “Unluckily we don't. The photographer wisely chose not to immortalize that moment.”

The girl frowned with sadness. “What a shame.”

“I know. Anyway... ask your grandpa Hades to tell you this story, his version of it is much funnier. It was a miracle he didn't pass out.”

Nico intervened into the conversation and grinned. “Yeah, but it wasn't for _you_. It was for the fact that he had paid a lot of money for that wedding. He didn't care about you.”

Alex chuckled. It was well known that between his Grandpa and his father Percy there always had been sparks. There was no way in denying it. The four of them always used to make fun of that. “So what? Everyone sat down again and you married?”

Percy shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Basically yes. But Nico had to fix his tux, first. He had fallen into a roses bush.”

The young boy chuckled again. “And what about the toilet brush?”

“I have no idea.”

Nico sighed. “I threw it across the changing room in a spurt of rage. I never found out where it landed.”

The kids began laughing and they resumed eating their breakfast. Percy bended his head and mockingly grinned at his husband. Nico grabbed his mug and winked at him before drinking.

** **

Nico hung his shirt in the closet before closing the doors and directing himself to the laptop on his desk. The house didn't have an actual studio room anymore since Alexander's birth eleven years earlier, so Percy and him managed to put two tiny desks in their bedroom. Fortunately the room was big enough to contain them. The boy definitely needed his own room more than the two men needed a studio in their house.

He turned his laptop off and yawned, ready to lay under the warm sheets. His husband was already in bed with his glasses on, reading a book with deep concentration. Nico took a moment to observe him and smiled. No matter how many years had passed... Mr. Jackson was still fascinating and beautiful. His sexiness had grown through the time, giving Nico a really hard time not to jump on him at any moment.

The younger man grabbed the sheets and snuggled to his lover's side. Percy wrapped and arm around his shoulders and kept reading. After some minutes he managed to finish the chapter and put the book and his glasses away. He turned around and completely laid under the sheets with his husband. Nico gave him the warmest smile ever and Percy simply couldn't help but smiling back and kissing him fondly on the lips.

They made out for a couple of minutes before Percy surrendered and let Nico laid over him on his body. He chuckled a bit, suffocating the sound into Nico's mouth. When he grabbed his husband's ass over the pyjama's pants, the younger man interrupted their kiss.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “What do _you_ think you're doing?”

“I was kissing my husband. You squeezed my ass. How are those two events linked?”

The older man grinned in a sinful way. “I think you know that. You have over twenty years of examples.”

Nico licked his lips and smirked, kissing Percy's neck in a way that suggested nothing but dirty things. “Why don't you turn the lights off and fuck me already?” he whispered.

The older man did how he was ordered and pulled Nico's t-shirt over his head. The younger chuckled and for a moment Percy thought there was a sixteen years old Nico sitting on his lap. The smirk he had on his face never faded through the time, making him looking always so young and so beautiful. And of course, so much like a _bad boy_.

When they both managed to get rid of their clothes, Percy flipped them around so that he was between the younger man's spread legs and over him. Nico openly laughed and kissed him fiercely on the lips. “You troublemaker...”

** **

Coral looked at her brother comfortably sprawled on her bed and playing with his _PSP_. She was boringly surfing the internet, but she didn't actually had something interesting to do. The girl decided it was a great time to have a chat with Alexander.

“What are you playing at?”

The boy didn't answer for a while. When he did, he turned the device off and let it fall on the mattress. “ _Radiant Mythology_.”

Coral laughed. “Obviously.”

“I just died.”

“Obviously.”

Alex got up on the bed to look at her. “Why didn't you go out with your friends? It's Saturday night.”

The girl sighed and rubbed her eyes with tiredness. “Because they get drunk and never go home until dawn. I hate getting drunk and Dad would kill me if I came home at 6 am. Plus, I'm tired as fuck.” When she re-thought about what she had just said, Coral winced. “Don't repeat this.”

The little boy limited himself to chuckle. “I go to middle school now. I hear a lot of bad words. I even say some.”

“Yeah. I know that. But don't repeat it. I once said 'asshole' at a family dinner and Dad grounded me for a month.”

Alex laughed. “That's because he's a teacher. He sees stupid teenagers every day, he doesn't want us to be like them.”

The girl snorted. “Whatever. He swears all the time. Daddy doesn't care that much.”

The boy nodded and they stayed in hush for a couple of minutes before Alex spoke again.

“Listen. Is there a precise reason we call dad Percy _'D_ _ad_ _',_ and dad Nico ' _Daddy_ '? When did it start?”

“I started it. I don't remember it well, it's just a story Daddy tells me all the time. When I was three or something I used to say that Daddy was tiny and that Dad was tall and big. So I came up with the names to differentiate them. Dad Pi and dad Ni were hideous.”

The boy laughed. “You called them dad Pi and dad Ni? That's terrible. Really.”

Coral shrugged. “Well, Daddy and Dad are not so original. But the idea is clear.”

“Yeah...” Alex gazed around the room for a moment. “What about we borrow Daddy's DVDs of _Desperate Housewives_? I'm not tired.”

The girl raised an eyebrow at the question. “That's actually a good idea.”

Alexander smiled openly and stood up from the bed, ready to go and ask to his father for his DVDs. Coral stopped him immediately with worry. “Where are you going?!”

“... _Desperate Housewives_?”

She cleared her throat in embarrassment. “Not now. Just... wait. At least twenty minutes or something. They locked the door.”

Alex looked at her with deep confusion. “So what?”

The girl raised an eyebrow knowingly. “You're eleven and you go to middle school. _I know_ that you know what I mean.”

The boy kept looking slightly confused. “I really don't.”

Coral sighed and then chuckled a bit. “They're having sex, Alex.”

Alex gasped and quickly turned around to look at his sister's door like he could see through the wood. “Are they...? And you're sure?”

“Loud chuckles and the noise of the door locking. I'm sure. Learn to remember the signal, so you won't put yourself into awkward situations in the future.”

The boy blushed, but managed to nod. “Okay... They do it... like, often?”

Coral huffed a quiet laugh. “All the _damn_ time. I really want to change subject, anyway. This is gross.”

Alexander nodded again and looked at his sister. “Do you have a boyfriend? I heard Dad and Daddy talking about it some days ago.”

The girl snorted. “Not anymore. He was an asshole... Like I care.”

“You are beautiful. You'll find another boyfriend. If someone is ever mean to you... I will fight them.”

Coral fondly smiled at her little brother and grabbed his wrist to pull him closer. She ruffled his hair with affection. “God, Alex... you totally look like Daddy. You're so cute.”

The boy's smile faded a little. “I'm not cute. Girls don't talk to me... they say I'm weird.”

“You're _weird_? That is not a bad thing.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. They say I read all the time like a loser and they call me faggot. They know we have two dads.”

“So what? They don't call me a lesbian for having two dads. But even if-” she sighed with anger. Middle school students were the worst. Her little brother was a pretty sensitive kid and she couldn't stand knowing that he was being bullied for that. She hated those girls a lot, now. “Listen. That is not an insult. If someone calls you gay or anything else related to this, you ask them... 'so what if it is true? How is it a bad thing?'. Then you look at them realising they're stupid.”

Alexander sniffed a bit. “I know it is not... but I'm not as brave as you are. You are pretty and funny. I am not.”

Coral frowned with disappointment. “What are you talking about?! You are clever and intelligent. And funny. It makes no sense! You know what you have to do?”

The boy shook his head. His eyes were wet.

“You have to find really nice friends. Enrol yourself into some after-school activities you like. You'll find someone that shares your interests and there are great chances you'll become friends. Trust me.” She sighed and stroked her little brother's cheek with love. “Plus. If someone ever tries to touch you, you go to the principal and you denounce them. Are we clear, Alex? You have to promise. You can come to me, too.”

Alexander sniffed a bit, but managed to smile to his sister. “I promise. Okay.”

Coral smiled back. “Great. Now give me a big hug!”

The siblings hugged fondly and Coral could hear her brother crying a little. She hugged him tighter, hoping that everything was going to be fine for him. Otherwise, she would have had to kill someone.

** **

“I hate the swimming pool, Dad. I'm not coming!”

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed. “All right. We'll find something else to do to celebrate the end of the school year then, next month.”

“We could go to the Aquarium.” Nico said, eating a bunch of pop corns from a big bowl he was sharing with Coral. The four of them were in the living room, watching _Alice in Wonderland_ and enjoying their time together. Percy and Alex were sitting on the carpet while Nico and Coral were on the couch behind them.

Alex nodded in agreement. “I like that.”

Percy smiled and grabbed a snack from the basket on the table. “Great then. Aquarium confirmed. Chubby bee?”

The girl shrugged. “Fine. For me everything is the same!”

Nico frowned in concentration. “Shut up now, she's falling underground. I love this scene.”

Alex smiled and got up to go to the bathroom. When he gave a look behind his back at his family reunited in the living room, his heart melted. He loved them so much. No matter how many insults he received at school, no matter how many kids made fun of his parents. Alex decided he didn't care. He had learned from them that the most important thing was love.

He smiled. Alex was plenty of love.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Aehm. The toilet brush episode is based on a real story (it wasn't a wedding, but still funny LOL). I'm not fucking around, I swear on my favourite pillow.
> 
> What is your opinion about Coral and Alexander as characters? I'd really like to know :) I should write more about them.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
